Where are you?
by loelia2007
Summary: Un POV de Beckett à la fin du 6x23 et ma propre vision de ce que pourrait être le 7x01... Attention donc: SPOILER!


**Titre**: Where are you?

**Genre**: Drama

**Rating**: K - T

**Résumé**: POV de Kate, à la fin du 6x23... Donc, SPOILER pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore vu. Pour la suite, il s'agit de ma propre version de ce que serait le 7x01... Dans l'attente de sa diffusion officielle.

Where are you?

(POV Kate Beckett)

Le jour de notre mariage était enfin arrivé. Ce jour était tant attendu par Castle bien sûr, mais encore plus par moi. J'avais tant hâte de revêtir cette magnifique longue robe blanche de mariée, robe qui appartenait à ma défunte mère, Joanna Beckett. Je la porte en son honneur, je lui dois bien ça après tout. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle soit là, à mes côtés, lorsque viendrait le moment de m'avancer vers l'autel, vers celui qui deviendrait mon mari. Malheureusement, ça ne sera pas le cas. Maman, si tu savais combien tu me manques!

J'étais dans une pièce de la magnifique demeure, cadre de la cérémonie, et je me préparais avec l'aide très précieuse de Martha. Je voulais être la plus belle pour ce jour si particulier. Lanie arriva peu de temps après et, lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, je pouvais y voir de l'admiration dans ses yeux. Je lui souriais alors de toutes mes dents, fière de moi et fière de ce que j'étais devenue. Hé oui, la femme flic était devenue une belle princesse de conte de fée. Ce qui, de mon humble avis, ne devrait pas déplaire à mon futur époux, Rick. Les mains dans les mains, ma meilleure amie et moi discutions de cette journée, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive ma future belle-mère. Martha était elle aussi vraiment sublime, avec sa robe longue. Prétextant une excuse, Lanie quitta la pièce afin de nous laisser seule. Martha me félicita avant de me tendre une boite bleue contenant des boucles d'oreilles bleues. Elles étaient magnifiques, jamais je n'en avais vue de pareilles. Je les mit alors à mes oreilles, et me contempla dans le miroir avant d'aller la prendre dans mes bras pour la remercier de ce si beau cadeau. J'étais vraiment touchée par cette délicate attention.

Soudain, mon portable sonna. A sa sonnerie, je reconnut aussitôt Castle. C'était lui. Soulagée, je répondit au téléphone. Il m'assura qu'il arriverait ici dans une vingtaine de minutes. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il m'aimait. Mots que je lui ai rendus aussitôt, pour qu'il sache que moi aussi je l'aimais du plus profond de mon coeur. Je raccrocha, heureuse de savoir qu'il allait bien et qu'il arrivait. Mais moins de vingts minutes plus tard, la peur me tenailla, un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer... Castle n'était toujours pas arrivé. Je le rappela de suite mais ça sonnait dans le vide. C'était bizarre, et cette angoisse qui ne cessait de monter en moi. Un troisième appel sur mon portable me fit légèrement sursauter. Etait-ce Rick qui voulait me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter? Un rapide coup d'oeil sur l'écran me disait tout le contraire. Ce numéro était celui de la police. L'agent au bout du fil m'annonça une nouvelle que j'aurais voulu ne jamais entendre de toute ma vie. La voiture de Rick s'était écrasé en contrebas, certainement un accident. Ne pouvant en entendre plus, je raccrochais et me précipitait à l'endroit où s'était déroulé la catastrophe. Je voulais voir de mes propres yeux cette voiture, afin de me rassurer, de me dire que ce n'était pas lui, que le véhicule n'était pas la sienne, qu'il n'était pas mort... Mais ce que je voyais me disait tout le contraire. C'était bien sa voiture, là, qui était en feu, avec, peut-être, à son bord, Rick. Mon dieu, mais pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive, justement aujourd'hui? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi? J'étais toujours en robe de mariée et mon futur mari était mort. La vie était tellement injuste, elle l'a toujours été d'ailleurs. On dirait que le sort s'acharne sur moi. Seigneur, faites que Castle ne soit pas dans cette voiture, on a tant de choses à partager encore. Un mariage à célébrer, des enfants à avoir, une vie conjugale faites d'amour et de tendresse... Richard... Je t'aime! Pensais-je, alors que, subtilement, une larme glissa le long de ma joue. En silence, je regardais la voiture dévorée par les flammes, espérant de toutes mes forces qu'il ne soit pas à l'intérieur.

FIN POV

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, toute une flotte de pompiers, de policiers et d'ambulanciers étaient sur place.. Les premiers éteignaient le feu, les seconds eux, étaient là pour canaliser le flot de curieux. Quant aux troisième, ils étaient venus par hasard, ne sait-on jamais... Lorsque l'incendie fut canalisé puis éteint, la police scientifique descendit afin de voir s'il y avait une victime. Mais force était de constater que personne ne se trouvait dans l'habitacle, ce qui rassura Kate Beckett. Oh par pour longtemps. Une question l'obséda: qu'était-il advenu de Rick? L'avait-on enlevé? Si oui, qui était l'instigateur de cet enlèvement? Et surtout pourquoi? Puis soudainement, un flot de souvenirs de Castle lui vint à l'esprit. «_Il va me tuer» _lui avait-il dit un jour. Le «il», c'était le triple tueur, alias Jerry Tyson. Elle se souvint du jour où, pour la sauver, Castle avait tiré sur cet ordure. Les recherches avait été faite par la suite, le fleuve avait été sondé en long, en large et en travers. Malheureusement, aucune trace n'avait été trouvé. Aucun cadavre! Nada! Rien! Où était-il passé, se demanda-t-elle. Si c'est bien lui qui l'a kidnappé, où l'avait-il emmené? Elle allait devoir mettre sa peine de côté et se mettre au boulot, elle et son équipe. Ils allaient tout mettre en oeuvre pour le retrouver... en vie si possible.

Une heure plus tard, au quartier général du NYPD, Beckett ordonna à Ryan et Esposito de faire des recherches sur Tyson. Recherches qui se révélèrent plus difficiles qu'ils ne pensaient. Rien de suspect sur ses comptes, pas de maison achetée, ni d'entrepôt, famille difficilement joignable. Bref, on pouvait le dire, l'équipe pédalait littéralement dans la semoule. Mais soudain, Ryan lui même eu une idée. La mère de Tyson, décédée depuis quelques temps, avait peut-être une maison dans laquelle, il aurait pu l'emmener et faire de lui ce qu'il voulait sans être inquiété ni dérangé. Très vite, l'enquête repris et la maison fut vite trouvée. Elle se situait dans une bourgade non loin de New-York, dans un coin plutôt mal famé. Ce qui correspondait à la personnalité de la mère qui, par ailleurs, ne s'est jamais vraiment occupé du rejeton. La question à se poser à présent était sans nulle doute dans quel état retrouveraient-ils leur ami et collègue? Cela, ils le verraient lorsqu'ils rentreraient dans la maison.. Mais... Y est-il vraiment ?

FIN


End file.
